Hurtful Revenge
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Begitu pula dengan dendam. Yah, balas dendam memang menyenangkan pada awalnya. Tapi bagaimana jika akhir yang kau dapat justru sama sekali diluar dugaanmu?/Last Chapter; When the Truth is Revealed.
1. That Night

Enam tahun.

Selama itu aku menunggu.

Menahan diri.

Menyimpan dendam yang membara.

Dan sekarang semuanya akan terbayar.

.

.

Dengan nyawamu.

.

.

.

**I PRESENT**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

.

.

.

**Dicslaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Credits: Devil's Cry by crazy_gurl**

**Warning: Bad-written, typo, rate M for rape, harsh language, and violence, Italic for flashbacks, mind-talking, and foreign language, OOC.**

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau dimana?"

"Seharusnya kau tak ada di dunia ini, Hinata-_chan_."

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Hinata. Salahkan _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan -_mu."

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_."

"Sasuke! Jangan! Hinata… apa dia…"

"Mencari Hinata? Tch! Kau pikir dia di mana?"

"Sasuke! Kumohon, jangan sakiti Hinata…"

"HINATA ITU…!"

"Hinata! Bangun! Kumohon… sadarlah!"

"Hinata… kau tahu? Dulu _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_…"

"Kau pasti kedinginan, ya, Hinata-_chan_..."

"Hinata… Sasuke…"

.

.

**HURTFUL REVENGE**

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Ame. Petir bersahut-sahutan memecah kesunyian malam. Angin bertiup kencang, menambah dinginnya udara. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa dipastikan kau lebih memilih untuk melewati malammu di kamar dengan berbalut selimut tebal yang hangat dibandingkan melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Bukan hanya kau, semua orang pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Akal sehat kalian masih cukup bekerja untuk menyadari bahwa mustahil melakukan kegiatan apapun—bahkan menyaksikan televisi—ditengah badai yang menggila ini.

Tapi hal ini tak berlaku untuknya.

Di tengah hujan, seorang pemuda bermahkota raven yang khas kini memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil meninggalkan pusat kota Ame. Jalanan yang dilaluinya mulai berliku dengan retakan disana-sini. Perlahan, cahaya yang dapat ditangkap oleh iris _onyx_-nya semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya mobilnya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Tapi ia tak terlihat gugup, bahkan tak sedikitpun ia memicingkan mata. Seakan, perjalanan ini sudah biasa baginya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memperlambat laju mobilnya saat menyadari tujuannya sudah dekat. Terus melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah namun tampak tak terawat. Rerumputan liar memenuhi pekarangan bahkan kini merambat ke dinding luar rumah yang tampak retak. Tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala dari dalam atau luar. Sunyi, tanpa ada tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sang pemuda turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju rumah tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut pakaian dan jaket kulit dihujam oleh jutaan jarum air tanpa ampun. Ia kemudian menaiki beberapa undakan tangga dan mendapati pintu besar yang menyambut kedatangannya. Tangan pucat pemuda itu bergerak mengambil sebuah kunci dari kantong celananya lalu membuka pintu dengan kunci di genggamannya. Seringai kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah itu. Gelap, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang bisa membantu penglihatan pemuda bermodel rambut _chickenbutt_ yang kini menyalakan pemantiknya. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan lemah seorang gadis kecil bergema di rumah ini. Terlalu lemah, tapi tak cukup lemah baginya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Ratusan kilometer dari Ame, tepatnya di sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha, seorang pria tampak tengah berdiri di atas balkon rumahnya, memegang selembar kertas dengan potret gadis berusia 6 tahun tercetak di atasnya.

Angin bertiup kencang, gemerisik dedaunan memecah keheningan malam. Tapi sedikitpun tak terbersit keinginan di benak pria itu untuk memasuki kamarnya yang hangat. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 8.45. Terlalu cepat untuk berkelana ke alam mimpi. Iris samuderanya terus mengalirkan air mata yang meluncur jatuh membasahi potret di genggamannya.

"Hinata… kau dimana?"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Isakan sang gadis terus bergema, memimpin langkah sang pemuda dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di genggamannya menuju bagian belakang rumah. Pengalaman membuatnya menyediakan berbatang-batang lilin di atas meja, tepat di samping pintu masuk. Ia terus menapaki lantai yang berdebu, mengikuti tangisan lirih yang terdengar semakin jelas terdengar dari belakang rumah, tepatnya di balik sebuah pintu kayu dengan jendela kaca kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Dari jendela itu kau dapat melihat pemandangan yang disembunyikan oleh pintu kayu di hadapan pemuda ini.

Sebuah meja berdebu dengan rak kecil berisi kaleng-kaleng bir yang masih belum disentuh terdapat di dalamnya. Tak jauh dari meja itu kaleng-kaleng bir yang telah kosong teronggok di atas lantai, di dekat sebuah ranjang yang tak kalah kotor, dengan seorang gadis kecil terbaring dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan di atasnya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari sosok lemah sang gadis. Noda darah yang mengering menimbulkan bercak di seprai yang juga bernoda kekuningan. Tubuh ringkihnya menggigil kala udara dingin menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang telanjang, seiring dengan pelukan pada lututnya yang semakin erat. Sebuah boneka beruang putih yang juga bernoda darah terhimpit di antara lutut dan tubuhnya. Angin bertiup melewati kaca yang tak tertutup rapat, menerpa tubuh gadis yang kini menggigil makin hebat.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari koridor di luar gudang. Gemetar tubuh gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu semakin menjadi kala langkah kaki yang familiar baginya terdengar semakin mendekat, bergema bagai lonceng kematian di telinganya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Kaa-chaaaaaan!" _cicit suara melengking khas anak kecil menggaung seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka dan sosok mungilnya yang berlari masuk dengan boneka beruang dalam pelukannya._

"_Hinata-_chan, _jangan berlari di dalam rumah sakit!" kata seorang pria di belakang sang gadis sembari menutup pintu ruangan._

"Gomen ne, Tou-chan. _Hinata sangat senang bisa melihat _Kaa-chan _lagi." Hinata kini telah naik ke kursi di samping ranjang dan menggenggam tangan seorang wanita berambut _soft pink _yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya._

_Pria dengan 3 garis khas di pipinya itu terpaku di depan pintu. Matanya menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya dengan sorot mata sendu._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-_chan_?"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Pintu gudang menjeblak terbuka. Sosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan jaket kulitnya bergerak masuk. Langkah kakinya yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras membuat tubuh gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya semakin gemetaran. Menatap takut pada pemuda yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Tapi pemuda di depannya seakan tak memperhatikan tatapan penuh rasa ngeri dari manik seputih susu milik gadis itu. Ia malah dengan santainya mengambil satu kaleng bir dan meneguknya perlahan, menikmati sensasi dari cairan yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Tetesan bir juga terlihat dari sudut bibirnya, melesak keluar dan meluncur melalui dagu mulusnya sebelum akhirnya menetes jatuh ke lantai.

Matanya menatap makhluk tak berdaya di hadapannya, membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar saat menjelajahi seluruh tubuh si gadis lavender yang dipenuhi luka goresan dan memar yang membiru. Bercak darah yang mengering juga terlihat dari pangkal paha sang gadis yang juga berhiaskan luka-luka memar. Ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat saat sang pemuda bergerak mendekatinya.

"Seharusnya kau tak ada di dunia ini, Hinata-_chan_."

Iris obsidian pemuda itu tak lepas pada sosok menyedihkan di hadapannya. Ia kembali menyesap satu teguk bir sebelum naik ke atas ranjang. Hinata mencoba bergerak, menghindari sang pemuda yang ia tahu akan melakukan hal buruk lagi padanya.

"Kau…" sang pemuda mencengkeram bahu Hinata kasar, menahan gadis itu agar tak lagi bergerak menjauhinya, "…tak seharusnya lahir di dunia ini."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Uchiha Sasuke, harus kuakui bahwa aku terkesan dengan perkembanganmu yang begitu pesat dalam 6 tahun ini. Dengan senang hati kukatakan bahwa hari ini juga kau boleh keluar dari sini," ujar dokter Tsunade setelah memeriksa laporan perkembangan keadaan pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Hn, terima kasih sudah merawatku, Dok."_

"_Ah, itu sudah tugasku. Dan ya, kau masih harus tetap datang setiap bulan untuk pemeriksaan rutin, untuk memastikan bahwa kondisi jiwamu sudah benar-benar tak terganggu lagi," kata wanita cantik berambut pirang di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis._

"_Baiklah, terima kasih."_

"_Tentu," _

_Sasuke bangkit meninggalkan ruangan dokter Tsunade dan tersenyum tipis_

'Kau yakin aku sudah benar-benar sembuh, Dok?'

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Jeritan nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan suara kaleng bir yang jatuh ke lantai. Satu lagi kaleng bir dibuka dan jeritan memilukan itu kembali terdengar.

Air mata mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Tubuh telanjangnya yang terekspos memberikan pemandangan tersendiri bagi bola mata sang pemuda yang kelam, sekelam hatinya. Dengan tak berperasaan, Sasuke memiringkan kaleng di genggamannya, membiarkan cairan kekuningan itu mengalir dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Hinata yang dipenuhi luka. Semakin keras jeritan Hinata, maka seringaian Sasuke juga semakin melebar. Teriakan pilu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya saat cairan itu kembali menusuk lukanya yang masih terasa sakit.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Hinata-_chan_, mau yang mana?" tanya seorang pria. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kue-kue yang dipajang rapi oleh _counte_r di hadapan mereka._

"Etto_…"_

_Hinata mengamati kue-kue yang dipajang sembari menghisap jempol kanannya dan mengapit boneka beruangnya dengan tangan kiri._

"_Itu! Hinata mau yang rasa _blueberry_!" cicit Hinata sambil menunjuk ke _blueberry cake _dengan sorot mata berbinar._

"_Baiklah, 1 _blueberry cake_, ya, Pak!" pesan Naruto, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan._

"_Hinata-_chan_, carikan tempat untuk _Tou-chan_ dan Hinata-_chan_, ya." Tutur Naruto lembut. Hinata langsung berlari riang dan duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang kosong._

"_Pak, harganya 250 _yen. _Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan _counter_ itu._

"_Ah, aku pesan satu potong _cheese cake_, lalu dua potong _muffin _cokelat dan juga secangkir kopi dan hmmm..." manik biru langit sang pria menjelajahi menu yang terpampang di hadapannya, "Ah, satu susu kotak rasa _strawberry_!"_

"_Semuanya 2500 yen." Naruto segera mengambil beberapa lembaran dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada penjaga counter._

_Lima menit kemudian…_

"Arigatou, _lain kali kemari lagi, ya, Pak." Si penjaga counter membungkukkan badannya._

_Naruto mengangkat nampan dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru café, mencari bangku dengan sosok kecil Hinata di atasnya._

_Ia melihat beberapa bangku yang terisi tapi Hinata tak ada dimanapun. Ia juga mencari di bangku-bangku yang kosong tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis Lavender itu._

"_Hinata?" Naruto berjalan mengelilingi café dengan nampan yang masih di tangannya._

"_Maaf, apa Anda melihat seorang gadis kecil setinggi ini membawa sebuah boneka beruang putih?"_

"_Maaf, aku tak melihatnya."_

"_Permisi, apakah Anda melihat seorang anak di sekitar sini mengenakan gaun ungu dan…"_

"_Tidak. Maaf, ya."_

"_Hinata! Hinata! Dimana kau? Hinata, dimana kau?"_

"_HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Ya, ya. Mona tahu seharusnya Mona melanjutkan "**_**The Curse of What?" **_**dan bukannya mengerjakan fic lain dan **_**multichap**_** pula!**

**Tapi Mona benar-benar ingin mem-publish fic ini setelah membaca **_**"Devil's Cry" **_**karya **_**crazy_gurl**_** yang berdomisili di situs **

**Tentu, Mona sudah mencantumkan **_**credit**_**, dalam artian, tuduhan plagiat tidak akan Mona terima.**

**Bagi yang tertarik akan cerita originalnya, silahkan **_**visit**_** situs yang Mona cantumkan dan **_**search **__**username crazy_gurl**_**.**

**Thanks to Eririe yang memberitahukan eksistensi fic di atas pada Mona sehingga Mona tertarik untuk mempublish fic dengan alur yang sama dengan gaya penulisan Mona sendiri. Bukan hasil coppas ataupun **_**translate**_** mentah-mentah.**

_**Well**_**, fic ini **_**FULL ANGST. **_**Jadi jangan berharap akan **_**Happy Ending **_**di fic ini. **_**I've warned you~**_

**Oke, seperti biasa Mona minta review.**

**Pujian, saran, kritik, tanggapan, atau masukan apapun akan Mona terima dengan senang hati dan Mona laksanakan jika memang memungkinkan ^^**

_**No Flame, please. **_**Kecuali anda memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memberikan **_**flame **_**pada fic Mona.**

_**Saa, minna-san. Review please?**_

_**Keep, or Delete?**_

.

.

.

.

**Sign,**

.

.

**Mona Rukisa-chan.**


	2. It Hurts

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

Devil's Cry © **crazy_gurl**

Hurtful Revenge © **Mona Rukisa-chan**

**Warning: Bad-written, typo, rate M for rape, harsh language, and violence, Italic for flashbacks, mind-talking, and foreign language, OOC, SasuSakuNaru moments.**

.

.

.

Kau tahu?

Selama enam tahun aku menderita.

Memendam semua amarah dan dendam.

Memandang dari kejauhan, menunggu saat yang tepat.

Tapi tak akan lama lagi, semua akan terbalaskan.

Penantian ini akan berbuah manis.

Dendamku akhirnya akan terbalaskan.

Dan kau, adalah tumbal bagi kesalahan mereka.

.

.

.

**Hurtful Revenge**

.

.

.

_PLAK!_

Telapak tangan kasar itu mendarat di pipi Hinata, memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu menyengat. Air mata Hinata mengalir deras. Rasanya perih, amat perih. Tak cukup dengan itu, sekaleng bir lagi-lagi dialirkan hingga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat rasa perih yang diderita menjadi semakin menyiksa.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Hinata. Salahkan _Tou-chan_ dan_ Kaa-chan_-mu," ujar Sasuke dingin, "Kalau bukan karena mereka, kau takkan ada di tempat ini. Semua ini juga takkan kau alami."

_PLAK!_

Sekali lagi, sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi mungil Hinata yang basah oleh air mata.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto!" seorang gadis dengan iris _emerald_-nya berlari menuju dua pemuda yang tampak baru pulang dari sekolah._

_Merasa dipanggil, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Peluh bercucuran di wajah cantiknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun senyum manis nan ceria tetap setia terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya._

"_Sakura…" sapa mereka._

_Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dan memberinya ciuman mesra di bibir. Kemudian berbalik dan menghadiahkan Naruto sebuah pelukan erat._

"_Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian. Oh, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian selama perjalananku ke Jepang. Kalian tahu betapa menyiksanya itu? Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Haaah~ sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak bermain petak umpet bersama." Tawa kecil mengiringi kalimat terakhir Sakura._

"_Aku juga merindukanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Aku juga, Sakura-_chan_. 12 tahun itu memang menyebalkan_~" _sahut Naruto dengan senyum riangnya yang khas. Padahal, jauh di dalam, ia tengah berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang lagi-lagi menerpanya kala Sakura mencium Sasuke di hadapannya._

"_Hahaha. Kau benar, Naruto," Sakura mengiyakan, "Kau tampak lebih dewasa, jauh berbeda dengan Naruto si bocah 5 tahun yang cengeng itu."_

"_Hei! Kau bahkan lebih cengeng dariku, Sakura-_chan!_"_

"_Dulu! Bweeek!" lidah Sakura menjulur ke arah Naruto, disambut dengan tawa dari ketiganya—termasuk Sasuke, walau ia lebih terlihat seperti menahan tawa._

"_Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ah, ya. Kaa-_chan_ mengundang kalian untuk ikut makan malam nanti. Katanya, ia kangen dengan masakan Jepang setelah lama dicekoki oleh racun London yang aneh itu."_

"_Hn."_

"_Pastinya, Sakura-_chan!_"_

_Senyum sang gadis semakin melebar. Ia segera menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya—ralat—kekasih dan sahabatnya sambil menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama jauh dari mereka._

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Salah mereka!"

_PLAK!_

"Ini semua salah mereka…"

_PLAK!_

"Karena mereka, aku harus menderita seperti ini!"

_PLAK!_

"SEMUANYA KARENA MEREKA!"

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Jeritan nyaring seolah tak mampu menembus pendengaran pemuda itu, yang terus saja memberikan tamparan bertubi-tubi pada Hinata. Rasa panas dan perih yang menyengat dihadiahkan tanpa henti, membuat air mata sang gadis kecil terus mengalir seakan tak ada habisnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Arigatou, Ba-san."

_Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari melangkah dengan mantap menuju kediaman Sakura dengan sebuket bunga di genggamannya. Hari ini, ia akan melamar Sakura. Sahabat kecilnya, sahabat baiknya, kekasih hatinya. Ia harus melakukannya, sebelum ia pergi ke Iwagakure untuk praktek terakhir dalam perkuliahannya. Setelah itu, ia akan pulang dan mencari pekerjaan, lalu kembali pada Sakura dan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka._

_Mansion Sakura terlihat semakin jelas, Sasuke memilih untuk mengarahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon tepat di depan balkon kamar Sakura. Demi Sakura, ia rela membuang harga dirinya dan memanjat pohon tersebut. Berusaha menjaga agar tidak ada yang terjatuh, baik dirinya maupun buket yang kini diapit dengan hati-hati di lengannya, Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di atas balkon. Sedikit membersihkan debu di pakaiannya, merapikan bunga-bunga yang akan dipersembahkannya. Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Sakura, berusaha agar tetap tak menimbulkan suara._

_Sakura pasti akan menyukainya!_

_Tangan sang _onyx_ telah menggenggam kenop pintu kaca menuju kamar si gadis musim semi, siap untuk memutarnya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari dalam sana._

"_Nggghh… T-teruusss… Aaahh~"_

"_Begini?" Kedua mata Sasuke membola kala mendengar suara yang samar-samar dikenalinya ini._

"_Na-Naruto… aaahh… Kumohon… lebih~"_

_Buket bunga di genggaman Sasuke terjatuh. Menghantam lantai dengan begitu keras hingga beberapa mahkota kemerahan sang mawar terlepas dari tangkainya._

_Lepas, jatuh, berantakan._

_Seperti perasaan Sasuke._

_Kemarahan menguar pada diri pemuda rupawan itu. Tirai yang melapisi pintu membuatnya tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi suara-suara yang terdengar sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya._

_Genggaman Sasuke semakin mengeras pada kenop pintu. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa ia telah dikhianati._

_Dipermainkan._

_Dipecundangi._

_Oleh sahabat terbaiknya dan kekasihnya._

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura._

_Naruto… dan Sakura._

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Kembali ke Konoha, pria itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Iris samudera-nya masih mengalirkan air mata sembari terus berdoa agar Hinata, gadis mungil itu, baik-baik saja.

_Tok tok tok!_

_Cklek!_

_Tap tap tap._

Siapa yang sekiranya datang malam-malam begini?

_Tok tok!_

"Naruto-_sama._"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ayame membungkukkan badannya seraya berkata bahwa dua orang polisi tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Eh?

Polisi?

Naruto segera mengusap air matanya dan memasukkan potret Hinata ke sakunya. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu dan menemui kedua polisi yang menatapnya dengan tegas namun hormat.

"Ada apa?" Naruto duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Uzumaki-_sama_, kami membutuhkan bantuan Anda untuk mengidentifikasi satu hal." Sosok pria dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya menarik sesuatu keluar dari tasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sebuah amplop cokelat.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, menimbulkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia menatap sejenak amplop cokelat penuh misteri di hadapannya. Berusaha menebak kiranya apa yang perlu ia identifikasi dari mereka.

"Seorang saksi berkata ia sempat melihat Hinata-_sama_ dengan seorang pria. Dan berdasarkan deskripsi yang diberikan, petugas kami telah menggambar sketsa pria yang menculik Hinata-_sama_. Disinilah kami butuh bantuan Anda untuk mengidentifikasi wajah pria ini. Barangkali Anda pernah menemuinya di suatu tempat," jelas seorang lagi yang kini tengah mematikan rokoknya.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, tangan Naruto meraih amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sketsa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat seiring matanya yang mengamati lukisan di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dan mata Naruto pun membola kala ia berhasil mengenali wajah yang tercetak di kertas putih itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

_PLAK!_

Entah sudah berapa tamparan dilayangkannya ke pipi tak berdosa itu. Sasuke kini memegang dagu Hinata dengan kasar, membuat mulut sang gadis terbuka dan cairan beralkohol laknat itu kini membasahi wajahnya, memenuhi mulutnya.

Tangisan Hinata semakin keras ketika dirasakannya bir itu menusuk luka-lukanya semakin dalam. Rasa pahit dari cairan di mulutnya membuatnya tersedak. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke belum berniat untuk mengakhiri perlakuannya.

"Kau takkan pernah tahu seberapa banyak penderitaan yang telah kualami! Ini semua karena kau!" teriak Sasuke frustasi dan satu lagi tamparan dilayangkannya pada sosok mungil di hadapannya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura, menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus._

_Sasuke berbalik, dan ia disambut oleh Sakura yang menggandeng mesra tangan pemuda pirang di sisinya._

_Amarah kembali memenuhi hatinya. Teringat akan pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan di belakangnya, dan kini mereka malah dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kemesraan di hadapannya._

"_Sasuke-_kun,_ malam ini kau tidak ada acara, kan?" tanya Sakura, ketara sekali ia tidak menyadari tatapan penuh kebencian dari sosok di hadapannya._

"_Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin, kedua tangannya yang mengepal disembunyikan dengan baik oleh saku celananya._

"_Aku dan Naruto ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersamamu. Yah, sebelum kau pergi ke Iwa nantinya."_

'Pesta untuk merayakan kepergianku, meninggalkan kalian yang akan bebas bermesraan. Tch! Manis sekali.'

"_Tidak." Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan merengkuh lengannya erat._

"_Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_. Setidaknya aku ingin kita bertiga berkumpul bersama untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Sakura memelas._

"_Ayolah, _Teme._ Jangan kecewakan Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu."_

_Sasuke memandang mereka berdua. Benci, jijik, muak, semua bercampur aduk dalam hatinya._

"_Ya sudah."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tapi…" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, "Kita berkumpul di rumahku." Ia melangkah pergi, menepis tangan Sakura yang melingkari lengannya._

'Setidaknya, kalian takkan berani macam-macam di rumahku.'

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

_Tak ada kekuasaan yang abadi, kecuali milik Sang Pencipta. Tak ada yang abadi, termasuk kekuasaan akan langit. Raja Siang yang telah menguasai seluruh penjuru bumi dengan cahaya dan panasnya kini tergantikan oleh sang Dewi yang menyinari kelamnya langit malam, ditemani oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintang di sekitarnya._

_Sesosok pemuda dengan iris sekelam langit yang tak terjangkau oleh pancaran cahaya sang Dewi terlihat tengah mengiris beberapa buah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Di ruangan lain tampak gadis _emerald_ dan pemuda _sapphire_ tengah asyik berbincang sembari menikmati potongan pizza terakhir di tangan mereka._

_Selesai! Sasuke mengusap tangannya dengan sehelai kain lusuh sebelum membawa piring berisi buah-buahan ke ruang tamu. Saat itu pula ia mendengar pembicaraan serius antara 2 sejoli yang bercengkerama di sana._

"_Sakura_-chan,_ kita tak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Dia harus tahu kenyataannya."_

_Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah lemari. Apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa namanya disebut-sebut?_

"_Naruto… aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup memberitahunya."_

"_Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Kau harus memberitahunya. Dia harus tahu tentang bayi ini."_

PRANG!

_Ah, Sasuke. Sudah dua benda yang jatuh, menjadi korban karena keterkejutanmu. Kini dua pasang mata menatapmu dengan penuh kengerian. Sedikitpun tak menyangka bahwa kau telah mendengar keseluruhan pembicaraan mereka._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Jangan panggil namaku," desisnya dingin. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas di kedua maniknya yang semakin gelap._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku…"_

_Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada sosok Naruto yang tengah memegang pundak Sakura. Perasaan cinta tersirat jelas dalam tatapannya pada Sakura._

"_Pergilah, kalian berdua." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, benar-benar tak ingin melihat dua sosok menjijikkan itu di hadapannya._

"_Sasuke-kun, ja-…"_

"_Kubilang, KELUAR!"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Dan kau akan membayar semuanya!" Sasuke melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya, menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut begitu pula dengan celana dalamnya. Tersenyum sadis, ia melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata, memperlihatkan liang kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah terampas kesuciannya.

'_Fucking hole.'_

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua paha mungil sang gadis Indigo sebelum akhirnya melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata. Jeritan keras nan memilukan yang terdengar seakan mampu menyaingi suara hujan yang dengan derasnya masih menghujam Amegakure. Darah kembali mengalir dari lubang itu, membasahi kejantanan Sasuke, serta membentuk genangan pada seprai di bawahnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan gadis di bawahnya, Sasuke kini menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan kasar. Kebencian dan dendam membuatnya buta akan segalanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kepuasan yang dirasakannya setiap kali jerit tangis Hinata meluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang pecah-pecah di beberapa bagian. Seakan tak cukup, tamparan bertubi-tubi kembali dilayangkan Sasuke pada Hinata. Darah kini mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata yang terus menangis kesakitan.

Ia tak peduli.

Sedikitpun tak peduli.

Semua rasa sakit ini setimpal.

Setimpal dengan penderitaan yang telah dialaminya.

Biarlah Tuhan menghukumnya kelak.

Asalkan ia, dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Melalui Hinata.

Anak mereka.

Anak Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2 sengaja Mona update kilat sebagai uang muka (?) untuk 3 chapter berikutnya yang Mona tahu takkan bisa Mona update dengan cepat.**

**Yah, bagi para SHL, Mona minta maaf karena chapter ini mengandung banyak SasuSaku. Dan sepertinya Mona harus tekankan sekali lagi bahwa tidak akan ada Happy Ending untuk fic ini. Maafkan Mona.**

**Mona juga berterima kasih pada Reviewers-sama juga Silent Readers-sama yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic ini.**

**Ah, bagi para reviewers yang non login, I really appreciate that a lot. Here's my replies tou your review.**

.

.

**Anonymous**** (gomen, namamu hanya berupa kolom kosong)**

Iya iya, gomenne. Ini murni kecerobohan Mona ^^a ini udah Mona perbaiki, dan udah update juga :D Mampir lagi doong~

.

**Aiza-chan Kim**

Huehehehe~ kejam? Memang begitu sifat Sasuke di fic ini XD gomen ya kalau kurang berkenan ^^' Sakura jadi istri Naruto? Humm, bagaimana gambaran di benak kamu saat membaca chapter ini?  
>:D<p>

.

**sasuhina-caem**

Pernah baca, ya? Hehehe berarti udah tau endingnya, dong? XD Iya ini udah dilanjutin kok :D

.

**EriRie**

Makasih udah ngasitau fic itu ke akuuuu . kalau ga ada Devil's Smile, Hurtful Revenge ga bakal lahir XD Okay I know you've read this fanfic before but don't spoil the market, please? :) Aku ga janji bisa buat readers jadi cengeng di sini but yeah, I'll try my best :D Gomawo~ *ojigi*

.

**rizu**

Hehehe, ini udah lanjut, nee. Gimana, udah bisa kasih komentar? XD Mona tunggu review berikutnya loooh~ XD Arigatou nee~

.

**Yuri**

Namamu membangkitkan pikiran yujoshi-ku XD *digeplak* lupakan!

Iyaaa ini udah di-update ^^ semoga bisa menghibur yaa~ :)

*menghibur apanya _wong_ adegan sadis semua ini -_-*

.

**M2**

Mimaaaaaaa! *hugs* makasih udah mampir XD ahh kalo Ino aku malah makin ga dapat feel-nya -_- pokoknya lebih klop Hinata XDb review lagi dong? :3

.

**Zae-Hime**

Ya bisa dibilang begitu ^^ Psikopat? Lebih tepatnya sakit jiwa XD *digeplak Sasuke* ntar di akhir-akhir semua rahasianya bakal terungkap kok :D udah update nih X3

.

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

Kau… JANGAN BONGKAR AIB NAMAKU DI SINIIIII! XO *SHANNARO!*

Kalo fic yang begini aja seneng banget ==' GA ADA YEWOOK! SALAH FANDOM KAU WOI!

Yosh, ini udah update :3

.

**n**

Yohoooo… ketauan XD . Senpai? :3 emang Mona pantas dipanggil senpai? Kyaaaaaaa bahagianyaaaaa . *duagh!* . Hehehe more review please? :3

.

.

Bagi yang log-in Mona udah balas lewat PM tuh ^^ kecuali buat emak **Natchii-chan** udah gue balas lewat SMS dari kemaren, mak! XD

.

.

**Saa, mind to review, give compliment, concrit, or flame (if it's reasonable), minna-san?**

**I'll be honored if you do ^^**

.

.

.

**Sign,**

.

.

**Mona Rukisa-chan.**


	3. Die!

"Kalian yakin dia orangnya?" mata Naruto tak lepas dari dari sketsa wajah di hadapannya.

"Positif, Uzumaki-_sama_. Saksi kami mengatakan bahwa gadis yang mengikuti pria ini memakai gaun ungu dan membawa boneka beruang putih, persis dengan deksripsi anda," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto terpaku. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Hinata… diculik oleh Sasuke.

Ia…

—sekarang bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-_sama_, apakah Anda… pernah bertemu dengan pria ini?"

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil's Cry © crazy_gurl**

**Warning: Bad-written, typo, rate M for rape, harsh language, and violence, Italic for flashbacks, mind-talking, and foreign language, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Press the BACK button.**

.

.

.

**Hurtful Revenge**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menancapkan gigi-giginya menembus permukaan kulit Hinata, disambut dengan jerit tangis sang gadis. Senyum penuh kepuasan terukir di wajah tampan sang _onyx_, seiring dengan giginya yang menancap semakin dalam di puting dada Hinata. Menggigitnya begitu kuat sembari menarik tonjolan kecil di dada yang bahkan belum terbentuk itu. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan temponya yang stabil. Bergerak keluar masuk, menambah genangan darah yang tercipta di seprai ranjang.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Iris _sapphire _Naruto tertuju pada ponselnya, mengotak-atik menu _contact _untuk mencari sebuah nama yang familiar baginya.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu setelah ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Enam tahun yang lalu pulalah terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Semua terasa segar di pikirannya. Saat mereka bertiga begitu dekat bagaikan _The Three Musketeers_ yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng anak kecil. Saat mereka saling bercanda, bermain, dan tertawa bersama. Kala mereka saling salah paham, bertengkar, hingga akhirnya saling memaafkan.

'_Tapi tidak kali ini,_' batin Naruto miris, menatap sederet angka yang barangkali masih bisa terhubung ke sahabat terbaiknya.

"Uzumaki-_sama_…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan ragu-ragu."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_. Kau akan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah jika kau terus menangis." Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju pipi Hinata, menghapus aliran air mata yang tercipta di sana. Isakan Hinata perlahan berkurang saat dirasakannya usapan lembut pada pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, _Uzumaki_ kecil. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah." Ujar Sasuke lagi, "Malah, seharusnya aku yang menangis. Karena _Tou-chan_ dan_ Kaa-chan_mu, orang-orang jahat itu!"

"Dan kau!" Sasuke menuding Hinata dengan telunjuknya, "Adalah anak dari orang-orang jahat itu! Kaulah yang mengacaukan hidupku! Karena itulah… KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak Sasuke, menghadiahkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi Hinata. Menciptakan aliran baru, menggantikan jejak air mata yang sebelumnya telah kering.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto menekan tombol dengan simbol berwarna hijau pada ponselnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Sasuke tidak mengganti nomor teleponnya selama enam tahun ini.

_Tuuut…_

Tersambung!

_Tuuut…_

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

_Tuuut…_

'_Ayo, angkat!'_ batin Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai muncul membasahi telapak tangannya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Pinggul Sasuke terus bergerak, maju dan mundur. Kali ini leher Hinata menjadi sasaran dari gigi-gigi Sasuke yang kini menancap dalam di sana. Meninggalkan bekas luka dengan darah segar yang mengalir. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya telah dipenuhi dengan bekas gigitan yang sama. Wajah Hinata yang merah kini juga membengkak akibat tamparan bertubi-tubi yang diterimanya. Dagunya basah oleh saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

_Drrt… Drrt…_

"Kau tak pantas hidup, Hinata." Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Tak mempedulikan Hinata yang menjerit kesakitan di bawahnya.

_Drrt…_

"Para malaikat terlalu baik membiarkanmu hidup selama ini, gadis kecil." Satu pukulan kini melayang ke dada Hinata yang berhiaskan aliran darah dari putingnya.

"Tapi… hidupmu takkan bertahan lebih dari enam tahun!"

_Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_

"Tch!" Sasuke merogoh ke kantong celana yang menggantung di lututnya—belum terlepas seluruhnya. Sebuah ponsel yang berkedip-kedip kini berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menekan tombol _Accept_ tanpa melihat nama penelepon yang tertera.

"Halo?"

.

.

Sasuke.

Bahkan saat menelepon pun, pinggulmu tetap tak berhenti menambahkan rasa sakit pada gadis indigo di bawahmu ini.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali menelepon sahabatnya. Mendengar suaranya. Juga berbicara kepadanya.

"Halo?"

Dingin, tetap tak berubah. Itulah kesan yang didapat Naruto kala mendengar suara _baritone _dari seberang sana. Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya karena itu berarti Sasuke memang tak mengganti nomor teleponnya selama enam tahun ini.

Kebahagiaan Naruto memudar, digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk saat ia mendengar jerit tangis seorang gadis kecil mengiringi suara dingin milik sahabatnya. Apa yang ditakutkannya ternyata benar. Suara tangisan itu memang sudah mulai serak. Tapi telinganya masih normal.

Ia kenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

Hinata…

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak satupun kata yang mengalun dari pita suaranya. Jerit tangis Hinata kembali terdengar. Begitu menyayat hati. Tanpa disadari tetesan air mata mulai mengalir turun, melewati tiga goresan yang terdapat di masing-masing pipinya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kebingungan mulai menerpanya, terlihat dari tempo gerakan pinggulnya yang mulai berkurang.

Isakan Hinata terus terdengar. Merasa terganggu, Sasuke kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang kembali menjerit keras.

"Diam! Aku sedang menelepon!" Sasuke kembali mempercepat tempo kejantanannya yang keluar masuk dalam kewanitaan Hinata dengan kasar.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras saat ruang telinganya kembali diisi oleh jeritan penuh luka gadis yang amat disayanginya.

"Kalau kau tetap tak bersuara. Aku akan memutuskan sambungannya."

Naruto mengusap pipinya. Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang terdapat dan membuka mulutnya sekali lagi, mengucapkan sebuah kata pada sosok di seberang sana.

"S-Sasuke…"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, begitu terkejut dengan suara familiar yang didengarnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Seolah waktu terhenti bagi mereka berdua. Seakan dewi salju telah membekukan jarum pada tiap jam yang ada. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Apalagi bersuara. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Hinata yang terdengar samar.

Seringai kecil kembali terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Halo, **sahabat terbaikku.**" Katanya sarkastis.

Naruto tertohok saat mendengar suara sinis Sasuke yang menusuk indera pendengarannya. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi yang keluar hanyalah gumaman tak jelas. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras, membasahi pipi dan menetes dari dagunya.

Sasuke kembali menusuk kewanitaan Hinata dengan benda kebanggaannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan! Hinata… apa dia…" Naruto benar-benar _speechless_. Terutama saat jeritan Hinata kembali mengirisnya.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar saat diamatinya tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran dengan mata setengah tertutup. Air mata bercampur dengan saliva, bersatu membasahi pipi dan dagunya.

"Mencari Hinata? Tch! Kau pikir dia ada di mana?"

Naruto terdiam. Aliran sungai kecil terus mengalir dari kedua permata sapphire-nya.

"Sasuke…"

"Jangan sebut namaku," sergah Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke! Kumohon, jangan sakiti Hinata. Dia tak bersalah!" pinta Naruto. Ia tak punya pilihan lagi selain memohon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menyakiti Hinata atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, suara tamparan dan jeritan menggema di kamar itu.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

"Sasuke, kumohon… jangan sakiti Hinata. Dia tidak bersalah…" pinta Naruto, "Aku… Sakura-_chan_ dan aku… Hinata… dia…"

Tertusuk! Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan hati Sasuke kala mendengar nama Sakura dialunkan oleh sahabatnya, ah, maksudku **mantan** sahabatnya.

Dengan segenap amarahnya ia kembali menghujamkan tusukan-tusukan kasar pada kewanitaan Hinata. Melampiaskan segala amarah yang membuncah di dada. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan kesakitan Hinata yang menjerit putus asa. Setiap teriakan Hinata merupakan melodi indah bagi hatinya yang diliputi dengan dendam.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan Naruto. Air matanya terus mengucur deras saat jeritan demi jeritan tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Ia bahkan harus membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas agar suara isakannya tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"_Sayonara_, Naruto," ujar Sasuke, "Kau… bukan lagi sahabatku."

"Sasuke…"

"Bersiaplah untuk melihat mayat putri kesayanganmu sebentar lagi."

"SASUKE!"

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

"TIDAK! SASUKEEEEEE!"

"Uzumaki-_sama_! Kami telah berhasil melacak keberadaannya. Sasuke-_san_ dan Hinata-_sama_ berada di sebuah rumah di daerah terpencil Amegakure."

Amegakure? Letaknya sekitar 800 km dari sini! Mustahil bisa mencegah Sasuke sekarang!

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sasuke kini benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menyusuri tubuh gadis berusia enam tahun yang benar-benar tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya. Seringai kembali terukir di wajahnya, mengingat suara Naruto yang memohon padanya untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Tch! Jangan harap!"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto bergegas naik ke mobil polisi, bersama dengan kedua inspektur itu. Jantungnya berdebar hebat saat mesin mobil berhasil dinyalakan dan kini melesat menuju lokasi Sasuke sekarang. Tangannya masih setia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Mencoba kembali menelepon Sasuke dan mencegah semuanya sebelum terlambat!

Bagaimanapun, Hinata menderita seperti ini karena kesalahannya juga.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Tangan Sasuke kini merayap ke dada Hinata. Terus ke atas hingga kini leher Hinata berada dalam genggamannya.

Perlahan, genggaman Sasuke semakin mengeras. Mencekik leher gadis itu sedemikian rupa.

Akhirnya, semua penantiannya akan berakhir.

Kematian Hinata berada di depannya.

Senang.

Hatinya yang selama diliputi oleh awan amarah dan dendam, kini diterangi sinar kepuasan.

Atas pembalasan dendam yang tak lama lagi akan terlaksana sepenuhnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Yaaaa~ chapter 3 keluar jugaaaa~ XD akhirnya setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Sora kini bisa menghadirkan lanjutan dari cerita yang tampaknya mendapat begitu banyak sambutan hangat dari readers-**_**sama**_** sekalian TwT Hontou ni~ arigatou~**

**Dan maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan T.T gomen kalau feel pada chapter ini nggak begitu 'dapat'. Tapi ini bener-bener usaha terbaik Mona T.T**

**Arigatou bagi semuanya yang udah ngasih tanggapan ke chapter 2~~~ Sora bener-bener terharu~ :') *sobs***

.

**Yosh! Saatnya memberikan balasan review bagi yang non-login :3**

.

**Zae-Hime**

Begitukah? Benar, nggak, ya? XD Pokoknya ikuti aja terus deehh~ :3 *maksa*

Etto~ Sora ga janji bisa update kilat u.u terlalu banyak tugas yang menumpuk DX tapi ini tinggal 2 chap lagi kok jadiiiii~ ikuti aja yaaaa XD

.

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

Ahaha~ daijoubu… daijoubu~ :D senpai malah seneng banget Kurosaki-san masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fic abal ini wb tapi lain kali harus login yaaaa~ XD *todong*

.

**1**

Kasihtau, nggak, ya? :3 *digampar* semua pertanyaan 1-san bakal dijawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya, kok :D sooo~ tetap ikuti yaaa XD

.

**rizu**

FFn emang suka ngeror, nee~ *bletak!* makasih buat segala pujiannyaaaaa~ T.T aihhhhh Sora jadi malu banget ini X3 tapi syukurlah kalau feel-nya kali ini emang masih kerasa :3 arigatooouuu~ :** #pelukciumnee

.

**Aiza-chan Kim**

Seperti jawaban Sora pada reviewers sebelumnya, ikuti aja fic ini sampai selesai~ :3 tinggal 2 chap lagi kok :D

.

**Yuri**

Bukan, tapi Yujoshi :9 soalnya namamu YURI bukan YAOI #apadah -'

Justru yang bikin menarik itu endingnyaa~ :D makanya Sora pengen banget publish di sini dengan gaya Sora sendiri :')

.

**sasuhina-caem**

Buakakakakak Short Memory ini yaaa~ XD nggak rela? Saya juga T.T tapi memang cuma Hinata yang cocok untuk peran ini, gomen :(

.

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

Yak, anak gila dari fandom sebelah mulai menggila di sini~ *duagh!*

Ini udah update~ R&R?  
>:3<p>

.

**IndigOnyx**

Waaah~ namamu kereeeen~ XD

Ehehehe~ berhubung ini '_**inspired fic**_', Sora ga melakukan banyak perubahan pada alurnya. Tapi untuk _ending_, Sora ga akan ngubah alurnya sedikitpun! w

.

**SS**

Bingo! Selamaaaatt! XD 1 juta yen untuk anda dibayar ngutang (?)

Ini udah update :3 review?

.

**Chibi beary**

Pembantaian? Hmmm~

Ikuti aja terus ceritanya XD okeeee~?  
>*sogok pake permen*<p>

.

**RK-Hime**

Di fic aslinya malah baru 5 tahun ._. Cowo x Cowo, lagi~ w yaaaah ayodong baca teruuusss~~

.

**n**

Di FFn, banyak hal yang bisa menjadi mungkin XD :D

.

**Amenyx**

Ehehe, 6 tahun :3

.

**Ah, sekedar informasi, umur Hinata-chan disini masih 6 tahun :3 gomen bagi yang belum bisa nangkap :( Sora memang masih payah kalau soal beginian :( *mundung***

**Oh iyaa~ Sora ini Monaaaaa :D Yap! Mona Rukisa-chan kini berevolusi (?) menjadi Aozu Misora :D FFn-ers sekalian boleh panggil saya _Sora, Ao-chan. Zucchan, Aozu, __Micchan,_ atau apapun yang terdengar bagus bagi para FFn-ers sekalian tapi jangan panggil _Miso_, ya TwT soalnya jadi kayak nama makanan~ *gubrak!***

.

.

.

Special Thanks to:

**Natchii-chan**

**Zae-Hime**

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

**1**

**rizu**

**Aiza-chan Kim**

**Yuri**

**sasuhina-caem**

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

**IndigOnyx**

**SS**

**chibi beary**

**lavender hime chan**

**Zoroutecchi**

**RK-Hime**

**blue night chan**

**n**

**CharLene Choi**

**Jung HoJoongie**

**Amenyx**

.

.

**Saa, mind to review... again? :3**

.

.

.

**.**

**Sign,**

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


	4. Die? Oh Yeah!

Mati!

Mati!

Kau harus mati!

Matilah untuk menebus kesalahan kedua orangtuamu!

Matilah… untuk mengobatiku!

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil's Cry © crazy_gurl**

**Warning:**** Bad-written, typo, rate M for rape, harsh language, and violence, Italic for flashbacks, mind-talking, and foreign language, OOC.**

**Don't like? Don't bother, just push the "BACK" button. I've warned you~**

.

.

**Hurtful Revenge**

.

.

Naruto menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya dengan frustasi, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghubungi dan—kalau bisa—menghentikan Sasuke. Ia memang tak tahu pasti kiranya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat baiknya itu tapi ia yakin, sangat yakin. Apapun itu, pastilah bukan hal yang bagus.

"Sasuke…"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

_Drrt…_

_Drrt…_

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada leher mungil Hinata. Erangan dan suara tercekik terdengar dari pita suara sang gadis beriris seputih susu di hadapannya, menggantikan isakan dan jeritan kesakitan yang tadinya terdengar.

Seulas senyum mengerikan diukir oleh bibir tipis sang bungsu Uchiha.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

'_Tidak diangkat!'_

Naruto menatap polisi berambut keperakan di sebelahnya.

"Tak bisakah kalian menyuruh beberapa orang dari pihak kalian untuk mendahului kita kesana?"

"Kami ingin sekali melakukan hal itu," jawab Kakashi, "Tapi, di Konoha sendiri juga terjadi kasus pembantaian keluarga Yamanaka. Hampir seluruh anggota kepolisian dikerahkan untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu."

_BUGH!_

Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke jendela mobil, merasa putus asa dan depresi.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Iris obsidian Sasuke terlihat semakin kelam seiring dengan cekikannya yang semakin kuat pada gadis berambut keunguan di hadapannya. Saliva terus mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata. Rintihan tercekat sang gadis mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya dengan melayangkan tendangan tak beraturan pada tubuh Sasuke. Namun apalah arti kekuatan dari seorang dara berusia enam tahun melawan keperkasaan seorang pemuda paruh baya seperti Sasuke. Tendangan itu tak memberi rasa sakit bagi saraf motoriknya sama sekali. Terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan sakit yang lebih menghujam jauh di dalam dadanya.

Rasa sakit karena perasaan terkhianati... oleh mantan sahabat, dan mantan kekasihnya.

Hanya dengan mengingatnya, kekuatan dan dendam dalam diri Sasuke kembali memuncak. Cekikannya pada Hinata semakin erat saja. Ibu jarinya menekan tenggorokan Hinata dengan segenap kekuatannya. Tendangan demi tendangan terus diterima oleh tubuhnya. Tapi semua inderanya seakan mati akan rasa sakit. Semua usaha Hinata takkan bisa menghentikan Sasuke yang dibutakan oleh dendamnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto tetap berusaha menghubungi Sasuke. Memang, ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar usahanya sudah sia-sia. Tak ada satupun lagi panggilannya yang diterima oleh Sasuke.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Ia bisa merasakannya. Kekuatan yang semakin berkurang dalam setiap tendangan yang dihantamkan padanya. Tersenyum lebar, Sasuke menambah kekuatan yang ia tumpukan pada telapak tangannya, mencoba mengambil alih tugas dewa kematian pada gadis di hadapannya. Hanya pada gadis ini.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali, mencoba meraup pasokan oksigen untuk mempertahankan nyawanya yang berada di ambang batas. Tapi Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu justru semakin beringas mempercepat nyawanya pergi dari raga.

Mata _amethyst_ sang gadis sudah setengah tertutup. Perlawanannya pada Sasuke semakin berkurang seakan dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Tendangannya semakin melemah dan melemah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini terasa sangat ringan. Seolah, semua rasa sakit yang menderanya selama ini sudah pergi dari raganya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Jendela mobil yang tak bersalah kembali menjadi korban hantaman tangan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang yang biasanya selalu tampil ceria kini tak ubahnya seperti seorang yang telah menderita stress akut. Dia merasa bahwa dia sudah gagal!

Ya, gagal!

Gagal untuk menepati janjinya.

Janjinya pada Sakura.

Janji… untuk menjaga Hinata seumur hidupnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sasuke membiarkan lantai menjadi alas bagi tubuhnya untuk berbaring. Nafas terengah meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman mengerikan saat iris obsidiannya menangkap bayangan tubuh gadis yang terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas ranjang.

Akhirnya! Dendamnya terbalaskan! Ia berhasil! Ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh putri tunggal mereka—Naruto dan Sakura.

Ya, satu hal yang mungkin belum kalian sadari, kesadaran Sasuke telah hilang sepenuhnya pada saat ia mengusir Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari rumahnya kala itu. Ia meracuni seluruh tubuhnya dengan alkohol, siang dan malam, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang kekasih dan sahabat yang terus menghantui benaknya. Sasuke sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak kecil, dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka mereka tega berbuat sekejam itu padanya.

Prakteknya? Tentu kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ya, Sasuke melewatkan jadwal penerbangannya, melepaskan mimpinya. Membiarkan kewarasannya lenyap digerogoti oleh rasa frustasi. Membuat orangtuanya dengan terpaksa mengirimkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit, dan membiarkan Sasuke dalam keadaan terikat pada kedua tangan dan kakinya—mencegahnya untuk terus menyakiti diri sendiri, bahkan menyiksa orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Para dokter sempat menyarankan orangtua Sasuke untuk membawa putra tunggal mereka ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa atau Panti Rehabilitasi. Tapi akhirnya mereka dibungkam oleh sejumlah besar uang yang diberikan oleh kedua insan yang berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"_Sasuke tak sepantasnya berada di sana,_" begitulah ujar mereka saat memohon pada pihak Rumah Sakit untuk tetap menerima Sasuke di sana.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menetap di sana selama lima tahun lebih. Sampai suatu hari, kesadarannya dikembalikan oleh suatu hal, yang membuatnya membangun keberanian dan kemauan dalam dirinya untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

_Sasuke tengah berjalan melintasi koridor rumah sakit setelah berhasil kabur dari kamarnya. Bukan yang pertama kalinya, memang. Ia selalu punya cara untuk melepaskan diri, walau tak cukup pintar untuk kabur dari rumah sakit—dan ia memang tak lagi berminat untuk keluar dari sana._

_Sepasang bola _onyx_ miliknya menerawang tanpa arah yang jelas. Kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Saat hendak mencapai pintu keluar, ia menangkap sesosok gadis kecil yang duduk di bangku tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar inap, sedikit lagi menuju pintu keluar. Tangannya merengkuh boneka beruang putih di pangkuannya, sembari bibirnya melantunkan kata-kata khas anak kecil pada boneka yang tak memberi respon berarti._

"Ne_, Koyuki yuki-_chan_. Bisakah kau melakukan ini? Wush! _Bbuing bbuing_! Kyaaa! _Kawaaiiiii_!" tangan mungilnya merengkuh erat boneka yang sedari tadi setia berada di pangkuannya._

_Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang amat dirindukannya, kedamaian yang sungguh indah. Semua dirasakannya hanya dengan melihat sesosok mungil gadis yang kini tengah didekatinya._

"_Hei, gadis kecil. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang terasa sedikit kaku, mengingat inilah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum selama berada di rumah sakit ini._

"_Hinata!" jawab sang gadis dengan riangnya._

"_Ah, nama yang indah sekali," sahut Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang asyik dengan bonekanya._

"_Kau sendirian di sini?"_

"_Tidak, Hinata sedang menunggu _Tousan_, dia sedang bicara dengan dokter di sana," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang._

_Sasuke terus menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum, sesekali ikut mengusap boneka yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari Hinata._

"_Koyuki-_chan_ lucu, kan?"_

"_Hm? Ya, dia cukup lucu menurutku." Sekali lagi, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipis pemuda tampan ini._

"_Hinata-_chan_, ayo pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang familiar, membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak menatap kedatangan seorang pria blonde dari kejauhan._

_Na-…Naruto?_

_Tangan Sasuke langsung mengepal dalam amarah kala dilihatnya Hinata melompat turun dan berlari menyambut kedatangan pria itu._

"Toooousaaaaan_!"_

_Sasuke tak tahan melihat mereka berdua, terutama Naruto, pengkhianat itu. Dengan cepat, ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah pintu, mengamati mereka yang asyik bercengkrama riang._

"_Tadi Hinata-_chan_ tidak nakal, kan?"_

"_Tidak!" Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan imutnya, "tadi Hinata mengobrol dengan _oji-san_ yang di sana…" kicauan sang gadis terhenti kala ia melihat ke tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke tadi berbincang._

_Tentu saja, tidak ada lagi orang di situ._

"_Ah, Koyuki-_chan_!" Hinata berlari mengambil boneka yang sempat terlupakan olehnya dan kembali ke sisi sang ayah._

"_Ayo, Hinata. Kita pulang sekarang, nanti sore kita kunjungi_ Kaasan_ lagi, ya?"_

"Ha'i_, Hinata mau mencium _Kaasan_ lagi nanti supaya cepat sembuh."_

_Sasuke terus mengamati mereka hingga keduanya menghilang di ujung koridor._

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sasuke bangkit mendekati raga tanpa jiwa yang tertidur tenang yang kini tengah dielusnya, mengusap bekas kemerahan yang terdapat pada seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Cairan kental keputihan dan darah terlihat masih mengalir dari liang kesuciannya. Puting dadanya terlihat kemerahan, bengkak, dan mengalirkan darah. Membuktikan seberapa brutal pelecehan yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau tak akan mati seperti ini kalau saja kau bukan anak mereka," ujarnya

"Kau tak perlu mengalami ini semua kalau saja kau bukan anak mereka…"

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kalau kau bukan anak mereka…"

"Aku akan membawamu bermain ke taman hiburan kalau kau bukan anak mereka…"

"Tapi tidak! Kau pantas mati seperti ini. Orangtuamu pantas menerima semua ini! Kehadiranmu hanyalah neraka bagiku!" satu teguk bir kembali melegakan tenggorokan Sasuke. Menambah kepuasan dalam batinnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto tetap tak menyerah, terus mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Ia percaya bahwa kehangatan hati sahabatnya belum hilang, melainkan hanya tersembunyi di balik dendam yang merasuki jiwanya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, berharap dapat mendengarkan suara bariton khas dari sang Uchiha.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Melemparkan satu kaleng kosong dan mengambil kaleng yang baru, Sasuke kini mengadakan pesta untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaket kulitnya kini teronggok tak berguna di bawah sofa yang didudukinya, menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan berlumuran darah yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ia berhasil.

Ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Uchiha brengsek! Angkat teleponnya!" maki Naruto.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa semuanya belum terlambat.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Drrt… drrt…

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ke arah layar sebelum kembali menghias wajah rupawannya dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

"Naruto!"

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Naruto!"

Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam, sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menduga bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar menjawab panggilannya.

"Wah, coba lihat, siapa yang meneleponku. Sahabat baik yang telah merebut kekasihku, kah?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak terima dengan anggapan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan, hm? Jangan sakiti Hinata? Sakiti kami saja? Jangan lukai anak kami karena dia tak bersalah?" kata Sasuke sambil kembali mengalirkan bir ke tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku telah menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri! Kau tak tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu! Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merebutnya dariku, bajingan! Kau bahkan menghamilinya!"

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari siapapun! Tapi apa? Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Sasuke, kau itu saha…"

"Kau tak tahu betapa sengsaranya aku karena kalian berdua! Kau tak tahu bahwa aku sudah menghilangkan semuanya karena kalian! Kalian berdua! Karena itu, anakmulah yang harus menjadi korbannya! Membayar semua dosa kalian di neraka!"

"SASUKE! Aku dan Sakura…"

"Jadi," potong Sasuke lagi, "kau, sahabat terbaikku. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan kekasihku? Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan ranjang yang sama dengan Sakura? Bagaimana rasanya melakukan hubungan intim dengan **kekasih dari sahabatmu sendiri**, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai, melemparkan kaleng birnya ke sembarang arah.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KAU BANGSAT UCHIHA!" bentak Naruto, tak tahan dengan selaan dan tudingan yang terus ia terima, "DENGAR! AKU TAK PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN PERSAHABATAN KITA! MEMIKIRKANNYA SAJA AKU TAK PERNAH! AKU DAN SAKURA… KAMI TAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN APAPUN! TAK PERNAH!" teriaknya lagi.

Sasuke terpaku, Naruto memang tak pernah berbohong padanya. Satu kali pun tak pernah.

Tapi kali ini berbeda! Mereka telah melakukan seks di belakangnya! Bahkan menghasilkan kehidupan di rahim Sakura! Untuk kali ini, Naruto tak pantas dipercaya!

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, Uzumaki! Kau kira aku mau percaya begitu saja bahwa tak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Jadi apa kau juga mau mengatakan bahwa Hinata bukanlah anak kalian, melainkan…"

"ANAKMU! YA, SASUKE! HINATA ITU ANAKMU!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Phew, satu chapter lagi dan fanfic ini akan selesai =D**

.

**Ah, ya. Sora tak tahu harus dengan cara apa Sora meminta maaf pada kalian para **_**readers**_** yang mungkin sudah menunggu lama untuk update-an fic ini tapi nyatanya baru sekaranglah fic ini bisa di-update. **_**Hontou ni gomennasai **_**=(**

.

**Believe me, Sora sama sekali tak berminat menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi penyakit sialan bernama **_**Writer's Block**_** a.k.a WB ini benar-benar menggerogoti pikiran Sora, ditambah dengan berbagai ujian dan tugas yang menumpuk T.T fic ini aja Sora ngetiknya nyicil, loh T.T**

.

**Dan mungkin chapter ini bahkan lebih mengecewakan dibandingkan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Maaf, sekali lagi maafkan Sora.**

.

**Chapter berikutnya, Sora akan usahakan lebih baik lagi. *bow***

.

**Oke, sekarang Sora akan membalas review yang non-login =D**

.

**Natchii-chan**

Iye, mak. Maaf ya u.u. Udah gue update, nih, mak. Tapi kok keknya makin ancur gini yak? QAQ

.

**Hadnew**

Ini udah di-update :) review again, please?

.

**Yuri**

Ini update-annya =D semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran Yuri-chan ya =)

.

**Zae-Hime**

Oke, kamu bener say XD *kasih ciuman Sasu* Hina emang anaknya Sasuke =) penderitaan Hina sampai di sini aja. Dia udah tenang di alam sana. Hiks.

.

**SS**

Horeeee, kamu pinteeerrr! XD *highfive* tapi kayaknya kalau bocah agak gimanaaaa gitu u.u kayak masih umur 3 tahunan deh Hina-nya u.u

.

**sasuhina-caem**

Hehehe, bukan toh? XD Hina-nya nggak selamat, cinta. =( maaf ya. Ini tuntutan cerita.

.

**n**

Jujur, Sora awalnya kurang ngerti maksud dari review kamu. Tapi sekarang udah kok. Iyaa, kayaknya Hina ga beneran ga ada ngomong sampe akhir deh ;_; Cuma berontak sama ngomong di flashback aja…

.

**rizu**

Hiks, gomenne, nee-chan, hiks. Hinatanya emang harus dibunuh, hiks. T.T ini update-annya, nee. Semoga memuaskan yaaa.

.

**Karin cyut**

Ini udah update, say! XD Review lagi dooong =3 semoga chap ini memuaskan yaaaa…

.

**anonymous**

Iyaa, Hinata anaknya SasuSakuu… hiks.

.

**Nah, chapter depan bakal berisi banyak flashback yang menjelaskan kebenaran mengenai Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Stay tuned! XD**

.

**Sekali lagi, gomenne kalau chapter ini benar-benar buruk. Hontou ni gomennasai u,u**

.

**Mind to review again? =D**

.

**Sign**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aozu Misora**


	5. When the Truth is Revealed

Waktu seakan berhenti seiring dengan lenyapnya suara Naruto dari seberang sana. Sasuke terpaku. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Tuhan, apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Katakan. Katakan sekali lagi, Naruto." Lirih suara Sasuke terdengar, menandakan betapa besar keterkejutan yang ia rasakan.

"Hinata … dia itu anakmu dan Sakura. Bukan anakku. Hinata tak pernah menjadi anakku. **Dia** tak pernah kumiliki, dan tak akan pernah." Susah payah Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, namun ia memaksakan suara itu untuk meluncur melalui mulutnya, demi mengungkapkan kebenaran pada sahabatnya.

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya.

Hinata adalah anaknya.

Iris obsidiannya beralih pada sosok yang berbaring tanpa nyawa di ranjang itu. Gadis kecil yang telah ia siksa, ia perkosa, ia lukai, dan … ia bunuh.

Gadis itu … anaknya.

Anaknya!

Anaknya!

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang membuat ia menggerakkan tangannya, menarik helaian kelam yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Aaaargh!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke, tapi sia-sia. Ponsel Sasuke kini terletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Sasuke! Kau mendengarku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Otak Sasuke masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan. Fakta yang tak bisa ia terima sebagai realita.

Hinata … adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Devil's Cry © crazy_gurl**_

_**Standard warning applied**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_**Hurtful Revenge**_

Hampir saja Naruto membanting ponselnya kala nada yang menandakan putusnya komunikasi mereka terdengar. Tapi pria dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia kemudian kembali mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu, berusaha mencegah Sasuke dari apapun yang hendak ia lakukan pada Hinata.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Aargh!"_

_Jemari lentik Sakura mencengkeram seprai ranjangnya erat-erat, sementara ia sendiri kini tengah bertumpu pada lantai menggunakan lututnya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang menghujam kepalanya tanpa ampun._

"_Eergh! Aaah!" erangan tertahan terdengar dari kamar bernuansa _soft pink_ itu. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar sementara tetesan keringat terlihat tengah menyusuri wajah manisnya._

_Susah payah ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sebuah meja dimana ia meletakkan persediaan obatnya di sana. Tangannya langsung meraba permukaan meja itu ketika ia sudah sampai di dekatnya._

_Sakura tak pernah menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini. Ia, Haruno Sakura, salah satu mahasiswi terbaik di Universitas Konoha, wanita berusia 20 tahun dengan kekasih yang terus mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang insinyur pembangunan dan seorang sahabat yang amat baik hati, kini harus menderita sejak 2 tahun lalu. Kala dokter menyatakan bahwa ia terkena tumor otak. Sungguh, Sakura merasa sangat tertekan dengan hal ini. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, Naruto mengetahui semua ini saat ia berusia 19 tahun._

_Sakura berjuang meraih obat-obatan yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam kepalanya. Denyutan yang menyiksa, membuatnya merasa di ambang kematian. Tapi tidak! Seseorang telah memutuskan untuk berada di tempat yang tepat, pada saat yang tepat, dan mengakhiri penderitaan Sakura saat ini._

"_Sakura-_chan_. Ini, kukembalikan catatanmu. Sepertinya ada beberapa kesalahan di sini, tapi … SAKURA-_CHAN!_" Naruto segera menjatuhkan buku-buku catatan Sakura yang hendak dikembalikannya dan bergegas menuju ke sisi Sakura._

_Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia menggendong tubuh Sakura dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang kemudian mengambil obat-obatan yang hendak diraih Sakura lalu meminumkan pil-pil itu padanya. Setelah itu, tangan Naruto bergerak mengambil sebuah gelas yang setengahnya berisi air lalu meminumkannya pada Sakura, membantunya menelan obat-obatan itu._

"_Na … Naruto …" erang Sakura, tangannya bergerak mengenggam helaian surai merah mudanya, merasakan sakit yang terus menghujam kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir._

"_Sshh, tenanglah." Naruto membaringkan Sakura dengan kepala Sakura di pangkuannya. Tangannya lalu memberikan pijatan lembut di kepala Sakura, sedikit demi sedikit menjinakkan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menyiksanya._

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melihat keadaan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura tak pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia tak mau mengganggu Sasuke dalam usaha mencapai impiannya. Impian Sasuke adalah impiannya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura selalu bisa menghindari Sasuke secara lihai setiap kali rasa sakit itu menderanya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Sejak pertama kali ia menyadari keadaan Sakura, ia hampir selalu muncul pada saat yang tepat, seperti saat ini._

"_Bagaimana? Lebih baik?" tanya Naruto._

"_Nggghh … T-teruusss … Aaahh …" Sakura mengerang pelan, merasakan efek dari pijatan Naruto pada kepalanya._

"_Begini?" tanya Naruto sembari terus memijat kepala Sakura, mengurangi rasa sakit di sana._

"_Mmmhh … Na-Naruto … kumohon, lebih …"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Hinata!" Dengan segenap kesadaran yang tersisa, Sasuke beringsut menuju kamar dimana Hinata berada.

"Hinata! Bangun! Kumohon … sadarlah!" Sasuke kini berlutut di samping ranjang, tangannya meraih tubuh yang suhunya terus menurun itu.

"Hinata … kumohon …" tetesan air mata mulai mengalir, menyusuri wajah tampan pria yang mengguncangkan tubuh gadis kecil yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto mengerang frustrasi. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, tanpa adanya respon berarti dari pihak yang menerima teleponnya. Iris _sapphire_-nya beralih pada polisi yang tengah mengemudikan mobil yang ia tumpangi kini.

"Tak bisakah kita mengebut? Keadaan semakin gawat!"

"Maaf. Kami ingin sekali, tapi jalanan begitu licin dan akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita terlalu buru-buru."

Dan jendela yang tak bersalah kembali harus menerima hantaman dari kepalan tangan sang Uzumaki.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar sang gadis musim semi dan disambut oleh suara isakan dari arah kamar mandi._

_Naruto membiarkan tas yang tersampir di bahunya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, tangan Naruto secara refleks bergerak mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah masuk. Kedua kelopak matanya membelalak, memperlihatkan dua permata sebiru langit yang membesar kala melihat sosok gadis yang ia cintai di sudut kamar mandi, duduk dengan wajah tersembunyi di kedua lututnya._

"_Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto langsung menuju sisi Sakura, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sakura yang tampak begitu rapuh, mendekapnya erat._

"_Na … Naruto …" isak Sakura._

"_Apa yang terjadi, Sakura-_chan_?" Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke suatu direksi, dimana Naruto mendapati sebuah _test pack_ dengan dua buah garis tertera di atasnya._

"_Ba … bagaimana bisa? _Kami-sama_. Kau hamil, Sakura-chan!" denyut kekecewaan terasa di dada Naruto mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ia cintai tengah hamil anak dari pria lain. Anak sahabatnya sendiri._

_Tentu saja. Menjalin hubungan yang sangat serius selama bertahun-tahun. Sakura yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan aura yang begitu berbeda sejak setahun yang lalu. Si tomboy yang semakin sering salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah tiap kali Sasuke menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit "menjurus". _

_Mana mungkin Naruto tak menyadarinya. _

_Mereka pasti sudah melakukannya. Bukan mustahil mereka melakukannya berkali-kali. Tentu saja, selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa akan ada kehidupan yang muncul—menandakan bahwa mereka, entah terlalu naif atau ceroboh, melakukannya tanpa pengaman—sebagai hasilnya. Dan _test pack_ di genggamannya semakin mendukung pemikirannya._

_Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

_Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, entah berapa lama, sebelum akhirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan itu._

"_Naruto …" panggilnya._

"—_kumohon, jangan beritahu Sasuke."_

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Hinata! Bangun!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata semakin keras, berharap Hinata akan merespon panggilannya. Tapi nihil, tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak. Sama sekali.

"Hinata! Bangun!" Sungai kecil itu mengalir kian deras di pipi Sasuke, menetes dari tepi dagunya. Ia berteriak, memanggil nama anaknya, anak yang tak pernah ia sadari sebagai miliknya.

"Hinata! Bangun!" Suara Sasuke kian mengeras, tapi juga semakin serak seiring dengan air mata yang terus meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi seprai di bawahnya.

Sasuke menjerit frustrasi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada anaknya sendiri?

"HINATA! BANGUN!"

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Naruto melempar ponselnya ke tempat duduk yang kosong di sampingnya, menyadari bahwa Sasuke takkan menjawab panggilannya. Kedua tangannya kini bergerak menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa air mata kini menyeruak keluar dari pelupuknya. Kini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalan berdoa, memohon pada Yang Kuasa agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata dan sahabat terbaiknya, Sasuke.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

_Naruto dan Sakura tengah duduk di ruang tamu Sasuke, dimana Sasuke sendiri tengah berada di dapur, memotong buah-buahan untuk dihidangkan sebagai hidangan penutup._

"_Kau harus memberitahunya sebelum ia pergi, Sakura-_chan_."_

"_Tidak, Naruto. Aku tak bisa."_

"_Sakura_-chan,_" tangan Naruto kini merangkul pundak Sakura, "__kita tak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Dia harus tahu kenyataannya."_

"_Naruto… aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup memberitahunya." Terdengar sedikit getaran dalam suara Sakura, hanya sedikit, namun Naruto dapat menyadarinya._

_Naruto tak menyerah, _"_Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Kau harus memberitahunya. Dia harus tahu tentang bayi ini."_

_Tepat pada saat itu, suara piring yang menghantam lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh, mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu. Iris kelamnya menatap mereka tajam, seakan hendak membunuh mereka saat itu juga._

"_Sasuke-_kun_ …" Lirih suara Sakura terdengar. Genangan air mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya, siap menyeruak keluar._

"_Jangan panggil namaku." desis Sasuke dingin._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku …" Suara Sakura seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya melihat Sasuke yang kentara sekali berada di ambang kemarahannya._

_Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Sakura, berusaha memberi dukungan pada gadis yang benar-benar rapuh saat ini._

"_Pergilah, kalian berdua." Air mata itu sukses mengalir deras seiring dengan Sasuke yang membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi mereka berdua._

"_Sasuke-kun, ja-"_

"_Kubilang, KELUAR!"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Hinata! Hinata kumohon. Sadarlah." Sasuke tak dapat mengenali suaranya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak peduli. Perhatian sang bungu Uchiha itu kini hanya terpaku pada dara mungil dalam dekapannya yang terduduk di lantai.

"Hinata! Bangun! Ini salah _Tou-chan_! Salah _Tou-chan!_" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke menangis. Tangannya menahan dagu Hinata, menggerakkannya dalam usaha menyadarkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Hinata, bangun. Hinata …" Sasuke memeluk anaknya semakin erat, bibirnya terus bergerak menyebutkan sebuah nama: Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata.

"HINATAAA!" raung Sasuke. Bagaikan binatang yang terluka, ia menjerit. Memeluk tubuh yang terbujur kaku, dingin, tanpa kehidupan.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

300 kilometer.

Masih harus menempuh 300 kilometer lagi sebelum mereka mencapai kediaman Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan, apa bisa mereka mencegah kemungkinan terburuk tepat pada waktunya?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto berkeinginan menerjang hujan dan berlari menuju kediaman Sasuke. Namun akal sehatnya masih bekerja. Justru jika ia melakukannya, waktu yang dibutuhkan akan semakin lama.

Dan walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, tapi polisi yang tengah membawanya menuju Sasuke ini benar.

Jika mereka gegabah di jalanan ini, bukan hanya lama. mereka justru tak akan pernah bisa mencegah segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada.

Tapi, tetap saja …

_Aaargh!_

Erangan frustrasi kembali terdengar di dalam mobil itu.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Naruto …" erang Sakura. Butiran keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Napasnya terengah. Tak lama lagi ia akan memulai persalinannya_

"_Ssh, jangan bicara dulu." ujar Naruto. Jemarinya masih setia menautkan diri dengan jemari Sakura, berusaha memberinya kekuatan._

"_Tidak, aku harus beritahukan ini padamu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Ini penting. Kumohon … dengarlah dulu." Lirih suara Sakura berhasil membungkam Naruto, membuatnya terdiam dan memberikan kesempatan pada sang wanita untuk meneruskan kata-katanya._

"_Namai dia Uchiha Hinata … jika aku tak ada disini setelah ia lahir. Katakan saja bahwa … kaulah _Tou-chan_-nya … jika aku …"_

"_Sssh! Apa yang kau ocehkan?" Naruto segera mendekap Sakura erat, "kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!"_

_Dan air mata itu kembali menyusuri wajah Sakura._

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Air mata itu sudah mengering.

Di sinilah Sasuke, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Hinata di rengkuhan tangan kirinya dan boneka beruang yang sudah begitu kotor berada di antara mereka. Tangan kanannya meraih satu kaleng bir dan mengalirkan cairan beralkohol itu ke mulutnya, merasakan sensasi yang sudah biasa di tenggorokannya.

"Hinata. Kau tahu? Dulu, _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_ merupakan pasangan yang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang cemburu. Kami sering menyelinap saat jam pelajaran berlangsung hanya untuk berkencan di atap sekolah. Dan Naruto-_jisan_ selalu membantu kami. Terutama dalam berbohong." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya membelai surai biru kehitaman Hinata dengan lembut.

Angin bertiup kencang, memasuki kamar tempat mereka berada melalui jendela. Begitu dingin hingga bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan gigil tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke Hinata.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, ya, Hinata-_chan_. Lihatlah, kau sampai menggigil seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, _Touchan_ ada disini." Perlahan, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan segenap rasa sayang yang ada, "_Touchan_ akan menjagamu agar tetap merasa hangat."

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Na … ruto …" Napas Sakura terengah. Kentara sekali ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Noda darah menyebar di permukaan seprai. Ya, ia baru selesai melalui proses persalinan bayinya. Buah cintanya dengan Sasuke._

"_Nani, Sakura-_chan_?" Tangan Naruto menangkup kedua telapak tangan Sakura, membawa tangan itu mendekati bibirnya lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan itu._

"_K-kumohon … jaga Hi-Hinata … j-jika aku … tak la … gi disini …" Napas Sakura terdengar semakin berat, "jaga … dia … seperti a- … anakmu sendiri. Katakan … p-padanya … bahwa aku … men- cintai … dia … dan akan … terus … berada … di sisinya …"_

_Naruto segera mengangguk. Genggamannya pada tangan Sakura semakin erat._

"_Apapun. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sakura-_chan_."_

_Sakura tersenyum lemah. Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup._

"Arigatou … _Na … ruto …"_

"_Kau … m-memang … sahabat terbaikku …"_

**=o=o=o=o=o**

Memikirkan masa lalu membuat air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras saja.

Sakura tak pernah lagi membuka matanya setelah ia melahirkan Hinata. Bukan berarti Sakura sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Jiwanya masih melekat pada raga, tapi kesadarannya sudah tak lagi ada. Ia koma, hingga saat ini.

Sesuai harapan Sakura, Naruto pun bertindak sebagai ayah Hinata. Selama itu juga ia berusaha menghubungi Sasuke. Namun tak berhasil. Sejak Sasuke mengusir mereka saat itu. Sasuke benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, semua usaha mereka bagaikan nihil.

Dengan kasar Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Ia kini menatap ke langit yang masih setia mencurahkan jarum-jarum airnya, seakan tak pernah berhenti.

_100 km lagi …_

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali memutar balik waktu. Kembali ke masa lalu, menemui Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang penyakit yang diderita Sakura. Tentang kehamilan Sakura. Semuanya. Sehingga tak perlu ada kesalahpahaman yang berakibat sampai seperti ini.

Namun, jika waktu memang bisa diputar, tentu takkan ada suatu eksistensi emosi yang bernama penyesalan.

Seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Penyesalan.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are …"_

Bibir Sasuke bergerak melantunkan alunan lagu pengantar tidur yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya saat ia kecil dulu.

"_Up above the world so high …"_

Entah seperti apa suaranya saat ini. Sasuke tak peduli. Perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis mungil yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya membelai helaian rambut yang—kini baru disadarinya—begitu mirip dengannya. Biru gelap kehitaman. Bukan kuning terang milik Naruto ataupun merah muda milik Sakura.

Betapa bodohnya ia. Kenapa selama ini ia tak menyadarinya?

"_Like a diamond in the sky …"_

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pecahan kaca yang bernoda darah. Bukan darah yang mengering, melainkan yang masih mengalir di sepanjang sisinya. Seakan fragmen kaca itu baru saja melakukan kontak langsung—membuka sebuah luka yang mengalirkan darah segar.

Genangan darah tampak jelas di lantai, tetesan demi tetesan meluncur jatuh dari tempat tidur dimana Sasuke berbaring, dengan Hinata dalam rengkuhannya, dan luka sayatan mendatar yang melintang di sepanjang garis lebar pinggangnya.

Tatapan matanya tak lagi fokus, menerawang ke sembarang direksi di langit-langit kamar itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa pusing yang kian hebat menyerang kepalanya, begitu ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir bersama anaknya.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star …"_

Bibirnya terus melantunkan nyanyian itu dalam gumaman yang tak lagi berirama, hanya kata-kata dengan sembarang nada. Pandangannya semakin kabur seiring dengan tubuh dan kesadaran yang semakin berani mengkhianati perintahnya. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu tertutup. Sesungging senyum diukir oleh bibir pria itu. Perlahan, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"_How I wonder … what … you are …"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Akhirnya mereka tiba.

Naruto bergegas memasuki rumah itu tepat saat mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti. Mendobrak pintu hingga terbuka dan mencari sosok Sasuke atau Hinata di seluruh penjuru rumah. Jantungnya berdentum kencang tak terkendali. Perasaannya semakin tak enak.

Dan benar saja.

Pada saat akhirnya ia berada di ruangan tempat mereka berada, yang ia temukan adalah dua tubuh tanpa nyawa, dengan keadaan yang satu memeluk yang lain. Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir deras kala melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hati ini.

"Hinata … Sasuke …" Perlahan, Naruto menyeret tubuhnya mendekati kedua raga tak berjiwa itu. Segera, setelah ia berada di sisi mereka, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap kedua tubuh itu. Bibirnya bergetar kala menyadari betapa kaku dan dinginnya tubuh mereka berdua dalam pelukannya.

Para polisi hanya bisa terdiam, berdiri di ambang pintu, menyaksikan seorang pria memeluk mayat sahabat terbaiknya dan juga puterinya. Mereka tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kala mendengar isakan keras sang pria bersurai pirang acak-acakan yang terutama menangisi sang sahabat yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya demi mengakhiri semua penderitaan dan dosanya.

_Bzzt … bzzt … bzzt …_

Naruto tersentak kala samar-samar ia mendengar suara ponsel yang bergetar. Dan itu jelas bukan ponselnya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu dan mendapati mendapati cahaya yang berkedip-kedip dari ponsel yang diyakininya sebagai milik Sasuke, terletak di atas ranjang. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kemudian menekan sebuah tombol di ponsel itu. Dan ia langsung disambut oleh sebuah pesan yang terpampang di layar:

_Naruto,_

_Ketika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah tak disini lagi._

_Aku minta tolong, jagalah Sakura._

_Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya._

_Tentu, aku akan segera bertemu kembali dengan Hinata setelah aku membayar semua dosa yang telah kulakukan._

_Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena telah menuduhmu, tak memercayaimu, bahkan meragukan persahabatan kita._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Hiduplah bahagia dengan Sakura._

_Katakan padanya, aku minta maaf karena telah meragukannya, dan bahkan telah merebut anaknya._

_Katakan padanya, aku tak pantas menerima cintanya._

_Katakan juga, aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian._

_Terlebih Hinata._

_Sampai sekarang._

_-Sasuke-_

Naruto menggenggam ponsel Sasuke begitu erat seakan ia bisa menghancurkannya kapan saja. Ia kemudian beralih mendekap mereka berdua begitu erat. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sama halnya dengan hujan yang terus tercurah tanpa henti. Seakan langit ikut menangisi peristiwa tragis yang terjadi di tempat ini.

**-Owari-**

.

**Author's Note:**

Baiklah, Sora benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan _fic_ ini hampir setahun lamanya.

Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf.

Tapi ini dia, last _chapter_. Akhir dari segalanya.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mengikuti fiksi ini, dari _chapter_ awal sampai akhir.

_And now let me reply those reviews (both logged in or not) for the last time :)_

**SSasuke23**

Haaai, aku emang udah balas _review_ kamu di PM, sih. Tapi enggak apa-apa, 'kan? Terakhir kalinya, nih. Ini udah _chapter_ terakhir ;) gimana menurut kamu? _Review_, ya :D

.

**Pooh**

Sasukenya udah sakit jiwa karena sakit hati heheh. Dianya udah salam paham dari awal makanya enggak sadar akan hal itu. Ini _chapter_ terakhir. Semoga kamu suka, ya ;)

.

**sasuhina-caem**

Sasukenya udah saya bunuh :3 tapi masa' saya juga harus ikut dibunuh? *pundung* saya masih mau hidup huhuhu T.T

.

**Lollytha-chan**

Salam kenal juga :) di _chapter_ ini udah terjawab, 'kan, tentang nasib Sakura? Iya kasihan Hinata terpaksa jadi _Death Chara _di sini T_T

.

**Putri**

Salam kenal jugaa :D hehehe SELAMAT! Anda berhasil menebak dengan tepat! XD *tebar kecupan melayang dari Sasu* xD Makasih buat pujiannya o/o dan ini udah _update_, loh, yaaa :D

.

**Hanyou Dark**

_Firstly, I miss you~_ heheh. Bejek aja tuh Sasuke kan udah jadi mayat xD *ditendang* di _chapter_ ini udah diceritakan, 'kan, asal mula Hinata sebagai anak SasuSaku xD dan ini udah _update_ yaaaaa ;)

.

**Aiko Furizawa**

Enggak apa-apa. Makasih, loh, udah mau _review_ ;) wah, ketebak, ya? Heheh~ ini udah _update_ yaaa :D

.

**Himeka Kyousuke**

Huhuhu _Rest in Peace _Hinata u_u wkwkwk gen-nya enggak jelas gitu yak kalau anak NaruSaku xD ini udah _update_ ;)

.

**AfriandiSaputra**

_Review_-mu paling panjang -_- wkwkwk pertanyaanmu kebanyakan! *tabok* di _chapter _ini kejawab, 'kan? *males ngejawab* _review_ lagi, yaaaa *kecup basah; ditendang*

.

**Nekoki**

Hai haaaai :D huehehe. Iya, nih. Sasuke-nya udah kena penyakit jiwa duluan, jadi otak jeniusnya enggak berfungsi lagi. Hiks! Haha, ketahuan banget dari rambutnya, ya xD ini _chapter _terakhir, looh :3 _review_, yaaaaa :D

.

**Lrynch Fruhling**

Kangeeeeennnn! *culik; bawa pulang* Ini udah _update_, Mak! _Review_?

.

**aku suka **_**fic**_**mu D**

Enggak apa-apa ;) sebenarnya itu Naruto mau bilang, "Kau itu sahabatku" tapi dipotong sama Sasuke huhu-_- jadi ambigu begitu, kan? -_- _review _lagi, dong :3

.

**CharLene Choi**

Lene-_chaaaaaaaaaan! _*peluk* Aku kangen :') sedemikian nyeseknya, kah, _fic_ ini? Ini udah _update chapter_ terakhir, loh. _Monggo _mampir :3

.

**lavender hime-chan**

Maaf juga telat _update_ :') dengan begini kita impas, ya? #woy! Heung, ini _chapter _terakhir. _Review_? :)

.

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

Huehehe. Dia memang udah gila :3 haha ini udah dilanjut. _Chapter _terakhir ;)

.

**Crimson Fruit**

Tega banget, 'kan? Huhu. Jahat banget, nih, si Sasu Dx *tendang Sasu* reaksinya gimana? Sesuai bayangan, kah? Atau malah di luar dugaan? ;) ayo _review_~ :3

.

**mei liang**

Oke, bos! xD ini udah _update~_ maaf lama u_u

.

**blacklist**

Maaf lama u_u tapi ini udah _update_ ;) _review_?

Akhir kata, Sora minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang terdapat dalam _fic_ ini. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah berkenan me-_review_ cerita ini dari awal:

**Guest**

**lavender hime-chan**

**Aiza-chan Kim**

**Lrynch Fruhling**

**sasuhina-caem**

**EriRie**

**rizu**

**Yuri**

**M2**

**Zae-Hime**

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

**n**

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

**1**

**IndigOnyx**

**SS (SSasuke23)**

**chibi beary**

**zoroutecchi**

**Zoccshan**

**RK-Hime**

**Son Sazanami**

**CharLene Choi**

**rqm3490**

**Celtix**

**Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong**

**Amenyx**

**hadnew**

**Hanyou Dark**

**Himeka Kyousuke**

**Gani Namikaze (AfriandiSaputra)**

**Karin cyut**

**anonymous**

**Pooh**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Putri**

**Aiko Furizawa**

**Nekoki**

**aku suka fic mu D**

**Crimson Fruit**

**mei liang**

**blacklist**

.

.

Yang sudah mem-_fave_ cerita ini:

**Camelia Hime**

**CharLene Choi**

**Himeka Kyousuke**

**Lin Hekmatyar**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me**

**SSasuke23**

**Son Sazanami**

**lavender hime-chan **

**pryscil21**

**rqm3490**

.

.

Dan yang sudah mem-_follow_ cerita ini:

**AfriandiSaputra**

**Crimson Fruit**

**Galtrisia**

**Gani Namikaze**

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me**

**Zoccshan**

**lavender hime-chan**

**pryscil21**

**rqm3490**

**.**

Untuk terakhir kalinya, di _chapter_ terakhir ini, bersediakah kalian memberikan opini kalian mengenai fiksi ini untuk terakhir kalinya?

.

.

.

**Sign,**

.

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


End file.
